fair is foul
by achillius
Summary: he promises to himself that one day he'll return and burn that goddamned place to the ground. —(in which zuko leaves the fire nation instead of getting banished)


Title: fair is foul

Rating: K+

Character(s): Zuko

Word Count: 750

Summary: He promises to himself that one day he'll return and burn that goddamned place to the ground. —(in which Zuko leaves the Fire Nation instead of getting banished)

* * *

He's born a weakling on the coldest winter day his people have ever seen. No spark in his eyes, no firebender hands, and no ferocity (but he has one in his heart that will grow to be untamed). He thinks he used to be happy and carefree, he had to be at one point in his life but even he knows he is lying to himself.

He doesn't know when people started treating him differently. Perhaps they always have and he just didn't realize it. He can't remember anything when he was born but he would bet his life that Ozai looked at him in disgust and he wouldn't be surprised if the words, " _He is no son of mine,"_ came out his mouth when his mother asked offered him to his father.

He is not oblivious to the way his father looks at him or the words his sister speaks of him or what his grandfather thinks about him or the love his mother feels for him. He is not oblivious to any of these things. He is not oblivious at all.

He grows up to become an outcast. He has no real friends he isn't related too, but he doesn't want them anyways (or at least that's what tells himself when he sees other children together and he is under a tree pouring over pages of a novel).

He spends most of his time talking to his uncle, or the sword master Piandao, or following his mother around. This was considered very unusual of him, especially since his sister was the complete opposite.

While Azula basked in admiration and glory and was an achieving firebender at only the age of six, he thrived in swordsmanship and reading and martial arts, skills that he was never expected to have. His sister was cunning, calculating, and sly, Zuko was kind and compassionate.

Though his heart was made of gold, his grandfather and father thought him weak. His bending didn't come until he was eight years old, and at that time his sister was already a prodigy.

His mother defended him with her every breath but a princess could never speak out against the firelord or the prince of the most powerful nation ever. He will always love his mother for that, for protecting him and loving him even though he could see the disdain in her eyes too.

So when he's thirteen years of age, he packs three sets of clothing, some money to last a few weeks, his swords, and goes off to see the world. He sees the tears in his mothers' eyes and her pleads were loud and clear, but like he said before; the words of a princess are nothing compared to a prince.

He is at the gates of his home (or whatever you're supposed to call this place anyways) when his uncle calls out and says, " _Not going to wait for me, are you, Prince Zuko?"_ and tells him that he is coming also.

(He's secretly very thankful for that but doesn't tell his uncle until it's too late because poor timing and pushing away people that love him have always been specialties of his).

And set out they did, for Zuko had seen enough of life at the palace to know that if he stays there he will always be considered an embarrassment, a pariah, a scourge upon his nation and family.

He does not look back as he steps foot outside the kingdom. There, he would have only been a reject, people would have said his name in shame and mock him behind his back. He would have been disrespected and no one would take him seriously.

Now, he could be free and make a name for himself. He will leave, so he can't be condemned to live an obscure life. He could be something different in the wide, wide world.

He feels the coins jingling in his pocket and his dual swords swinging side by side as he proceeds to make his own destiny and he promises to himself that one day, he will return, and burn that goddamned place he called home to the ground.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! I know Ursa may have been a little OOC but I think I captured Zuko really well.

Please Review! Even two words will make my day!


End file.
